You take my breath away
by Alba.B
Summary: Porque hay tantas historias que no nos han contado en la serie... / Viñetas independientes sobre la historia de amor de Kurt y Blaine.
1. It's not right, but it's okay

**Disclaimer: Glee pertenecer a la Fox y a su creador. Mías sólo son las palabras.**

**I. Infiel**

El móvil de Kurt vibra sobre la mesilla de noche de la habitación.

Blaine mira el aparatejo con aprensión; es la segunda vez que suena en dos minutos.

Se muerde el labio, pensando en si sería muy incorrecto tomarlo antes de que su adorado novio vuelva al cuarto. Si se atreviera a coger el móvil de Kurt, leer los últimos mensaje que ha recibido, y asegurarse que la razón por la que últimamente no lo suelta es porque está ayudando a alguien y no porque lo esté engañando, podría respirar tranquilo por fin.

_Pero… ¿y si…?_

Blaine sabe que ha estado distante estas últimas semanas. Pero simplemente la perspectiva de dejar de ver a Kurt cada día hace que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos. Y su novio está tan insistente con el tema que en algún momento Blaine llegó a la conclusión que la mejor opción que tenía para evitar estallar un día y que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos es alejarse de él, al menos momentáneamente. Cualquier cosa a la alternativa de escucharlo decir las muchas ganas de tiene de alejarse de su pueblo natal y se su lado.

Oh, sabe que esa actitud no es la correcta; sabe que debería de abrazar, besar, tocar, a Kurt más a menudo que nunca, y disfrutar de cada segundo que les queda juntos antes de que él se marche a Nueva York. Pero el asunto es superior a sus fuerzas; no se ve capaz de apoyar a Kurt y comportarse normalmente con él, para explotar un buen día y pedirle en medio del llanto que se quede.

Probablemente Kurt haya notado este cambio de comportamiento, sintiéndose dolido e inseguro por ello, a pesar de que no se haya atrevido a mencionárselo a su pareja.

_¿Y si con toda esa frialdad lo has empujado a los brazos de otro?_

El pensamiento lo asalta con una fuerza descomunal en su mente. _Oh, Dios, por favor, no. No_. Pero Blaine sabe que sí, que desde esa perspectiva, no resulta tan extraño que el chico se haya visto tentado a buscar -y encontrar -alguien que lo trate como se merece.

El móvil suena por tercera vez; Blaine ve, sin planteárselo si quiera, cómo su mano se mueve hacia la mesilla de noche y lo toma. Lee los últimos mensajes recibidos:

**_Chandler:_**_Cántale a mi móvil. Quiero hacer de tu voz mi tono de llamada. _

**_Chandler:_**_Oh, Kurt, cuando estemos en NY todo va a ser tan maravillo…_

Y sólo porque es incapaz de creer la evidencia, decide mirar algunos de los enviados por Kurt:

**Kurt:**_Ya verás, cuando estemos en NY pienso invita_rte _a la primera obra en la que sea protagonista para que veas lo que soy capaz de hacer. _

**Kurt:**_Eres tan adorable. No creo que haya muchas personas más encantadoras que tú en todo el mundo. _

Blaine aparta la vista el móvil, desolado. Siente una opresión tan fuerte en el pecho que apenas puede respirar. ¡Esto no puede estar pasándole a él! Kurt no es de esos… ¡Kurt le quiere demasiado!

Y sin embargo, ahí está la evidencia, en sus manos. El teléfono vibra de nuevo, como burlándose de él.

El chico siente cómo su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Tiene ganas de chillar e irse corriendo de ahí. De esconderse en el roncón más recóndito de la tierra y no salir nunca de ahí.

_Oh, Kurt, ¿por qué?_

Pero no se mueve. No lo hace, porque quiere hablarlo con Kurt.

Porque una pequeña parte de él se niega a admitir que su novio lo ha estado engañando con ese tal Chandler hasta que lo oiga de sus propios labios.


	2. The first time

**IV. The first time**

Están en la cama, el uno junto al otro, sonriéndose entre tímida y tiernamente.

Kurt piensa que nunca se ha sentido tan nervioso. Está seguro de que quiere hacerlo, de que está preparado y de que no va a arrepentirse de nada, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco (muy) nervioso y abrumado por la situación.

Blaine, al contrario, está emocionado. No es que Kurt no lo esté, pero los nervios le impiden disfrutar del momento. En cambio, Blaine lleva tanto, tantísimo tiempo deseando este momento que, a pesar de que es tan virgen como su novio, se siente extremadamente seguro y confiado. Sabe que lo que está a punto de suceder es algo mágico, único. Y no sabe del todo si está deseando que suceda o si preferiría congelar ese momento para toda la eternidad y sentir esa emoción para siempre.

— ¿Nervioso? — le pregunta a Kurt, preocupado por la duda que cree leer en sus ojos.

— Sí, un poco — admite él, quedo, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Si quieres podemos…

— ¡No! — se apresura a decir él. Blaine le dirige una sonrisa tan tierna que tiene la sensación de que va a derretirse.

Kurt siente mariposas en el estómago cuando su chico le acaricia la piel del rostro. Suspira y cierra los ojos; sabe que puede hacerlo y que lo va a disfrutar.

Armándose de valor, Kurt alza la mano ligeramente, y, apoyándose sobre un codo, levanta su torso. Luego, posa la mano sobre el pecho de Blaine, cubierto por una camiseta interior gris; lo acaricia sobre la camiseta y luego besa sus labios.

— Te quiero — le dice. Quizá sea cursi decirlo ahora, pero si hay algo que caracteriza a Kurt Hummel es no callarse nunca lo que quiere decir, y definidamente necesitaba decir eso antes de continuar.

— Y yo a ti.

Lentamente, atento a no sobresaltarlo, el chico pone una mano en su cintura, volviendo a besarlo; cuando introduce la lengua en la boca de Kurt, este no se resiste en absoluto.

Mientras se besan, la mano que acariciaba el pecho de su novio por encima de la camiseta se cuela por debajo de la tela. Esto hace que Kurt se sienta inusualmente excitado.

No es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero esta siente el gesto distinto. Esta vez tocarse por debajo de la camiseta y ponerse encima del otro para poder frotar placenteramente sus erecciones por encima de la ropa no va a ser lo más íntimo que hagan.

Blaine lo besa con dulzura; seguidamente, levanta la camiseta de Kurt y desliza la lleva de sus dedos por su espalda.

A partir de ese punto, algo hace clic en la cabeza del chico; suspirando, de pronto se siente mucho más relajado; está dispuesto a disfrutar del momento por completo.

Tras besarse y acariciarse por debajo de la tela cinco o diez minutos, Kurt a sentirse incómodo con tanta ropa encima. Así que tira de la camiseta de Blaine y este, entendiéndolo tan bien, como siempre, lo toma de la mano y lo hace sentarse en el colchón; permite que su novio le retire la camiseta y luego él imita el gesto, quitándosela al otro. Kurt se quita también los calcetines, que aún llevaba puestos. Esto los hace reír, cosa que relaja todavía más en ambiente.

Vuelven a tumbarse, Blaine besando suavemente el pecho de su novio. Sonríe al recostarse sobre él y notar la erección contenida en sus pantalones, tan parecida a la propia.

Cuando, tras repartir besos por todo su torso, su boca llega al borde del pantalón de Kurt lo mira. Tras una sonrisa afirmativa de éste, desabrocha los botones y baja la cremallera de la bragueta.

Dos minutos después, los chicos se han desprendido de sus pantalones.

Cuando se ve casi desnudo sobre la cama de Blaine, Kurt no puede evitar pensar en lo importante que es atesorar todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de esta noche única.

Sonriente y cada vez más excitado, se pone sobre su novio, besándolo de nuevo. Mueve sus caderas, frotando sus erecciones. Ambos gimen. Señor, han hecho eso un puñado de veces, pero siempre por encima del pantalón. Ahora, sólo con la ropa interior, el roce es infinitamente más placentero.

Sonríe al notar las manos de Blaine colarse por debajo de su ropa interior; acariciando la suave piel de su trasero. Se siente complacido al notar que este contacto no le causa ninguna incomodidad, sino que acrecenta su deseo.

Empujándolo suavemente, su novio consigue que Kurt baje de encima suyo y, colocándose junto a él, tira tentativamente del elástico de su calzoncillo.

Segundos después, estira hacia a bajo de ella y Kurt, obedientemente, se deja quitar la ropa interior. Luego, repite la acción con la de Blaine.

Tumbados ahí, desnudos y erectos en la cama, Kurt no puede evitar pensar en lo terriblemente deseable que es su novio. Observa los genitales del chico; el pene de Baline, sin llegar a ser excesivo, es más grande y grueso que el suyo. Éste, sin llegar a ser pequeño, no puede decirse que supere por mucho el tamaño medio.

Irremediablemente, siente el impulso de acariciar la piel del pene, que luce enrojecido y expectante junto al suyo.

Alarga la mano, tímidamente. Mira a los ojos de Blaine:

— No estés asustado — le dice, sus ojos repletos de deseo.

Toma firmemente el miembro del chico con una mano, que comienza a mover a lo largo de la longitud del maravilloso trozo de carne. Poco después siente la mano de Blaine imitando los movimientos en su propio pene, lo que loase gemir de puro placer.

Poco después, los chicos están masturbándose el uno al otro furiosamente.

Kurt cierra los ojos, disfrutando del increíble contacto. La sensación es similar a la que nota cuando se da placer él sólo, sólo que esta es mucho más intensa y emocionante. Se pregunta si él estará causándole a Blaine tanto placer.

— Espera — medio dice, medio gime Blaine. Tiene el rostro contraído en un rictus de placer que Kurt desea grabar en sus retinas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — nota cómo su chico comienza a acariciarlo mucho más lentamente, y él también hace lo mismo. Brillantes gotas de líquido preseminal asoman por las puntas de ambos miembros.

— ¿Quieres acabar así? ¿O prefieres llegar más lejos? — Kurt lo mira algo desconcertado.

Como única respuesta, Blaine, separándose de él, abre el cajón de la mesilla de noche y saca una caja de preservativos y un tubo de…

— ¿Quieres? — pregunta de nuevo —. No es necesario, te aseguro que me encanta esto, pero…

Kurt mira excitado los objetos que su novio le tiende. Los toma con las manos. Oh, vale, el nudo en su estómago, fruto del nerviosismo, vuelve a estar ahí, pero no puede evitar pensar en que la idea es terriblemente excitante.

Asiente quedamente y Blaine sonríe y lo besa con fuerza.

Cohibido, Kurt saca un condón de la caja y el otro chico deja el resto sobre la mesilla.

— ¿Quién…? — susurra.

— Oh — Blaine suena un poco sorprendido —. Bueno, te los he dado a ti para que decidas.

Kurt vuelve a sonreír. Abre la tapa del tubo que le ha dado su novio y lo aprieta, llenando su mano con una buena cantidad.

Blaine adopta el papel de sumiso. Gime, con un gemido de anticipación, cuando el otro le indica que se ponga a cuatro patas. Kurt nunca ha estado tan excitado.

El chico suspira al comenzar a introducir los dedos lubricados en su novio.

Poco después, cuando Blaine, con tres dedos en su interior, gime lastimeramente y le pide que _lo haga ya_, Kurt rompe cuidadosamente el envoltorio del preservativo. Se lo coloca.

El interior de Blaine se le antoja a Kurt deliciosamente estrecho. Se introduce en él con cuidado, sabiendo que probablemente él esté sintiendo dolor. Siente un estremecimiento cuando piensa en el día, probablemente bastante próximo, en el que le toque a él estar así, arrodillado, sumiso y confiado.

Cuando Blaine gime minutos después de haber introducido su miembro, Kurt sabe que está listo. Comienza a embestir con suavidad, sintiéndose demasiado excitado.

Luego la cosa se desboca. Porque, sí, está más excitado de lo que debería, y la imagen de su novio agachado y llevándose llevar por él es, simplemente, demasiado. Así que Kurt no puede evitar correrse apenas un par de minutos después de haber comenzado.

Avergonzado, mira a Blaine que, sin duda, sabe lo que acaba de pasar.

— Lo siento — dice, sintiéndose abochornado. Probablemente el otro chico no haya tenido tiempo ni de comenzar.

— No pasa nada — la voz suena tan desprovista de cualquier reproche que Kurt se siente un poco mejor.

Se recuestan en la cama, Blaine todavía erecto.

— ¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes hacer algo con esto? — le pregunta el chico en su oído; los ojos llenos de deseo.

Kurt mira alternativamente los ojos de su novio y su pene hinchado. Luego, con decisión, alarga de nuevo y comienza a mover la mano. Primero, con lentitud; luego, poco a poco, subiendo el ritmo, hasta alcanzar uno verdaderamente frenético.

Blaine acaba con un gemido cuatro o cinco minutos después. Cuando besa a Kurt, a quien no le importa tener la mano llena del líquido viscoso, parece sentirse el chico más afortunado del mundo.

— No pretendía que fuera así — dice minutos después Kurt. Están tumbados el uno al lado del otro, tomados de las manos. Justo como antes de que todo comenzara, sólo que esta ver no llevan ningún tipo de ropa.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida! — Blaine ríe —. Kurt, el setenta por ciento de la gente pierde la virginidad de una forma catastrófica, y esto ha sido tan fantástico… No, no ha tenido nada te terrible.

Kurt ríe suavemente y lo besa, acurrucándose a su lado. Cierra los ojos y siente las manos de Blaine acariciándole la espalda.

— Te quiero tanto — murmura, medio dormido.

No, definitivamente no ha sido tan malo.

_(Sin embargo, Kurt se promete contenerse la próxima vez; conseguir que no sea necesario que ninguno de los dos se alivie con las manos…_

_Tal vez la boca sea una mejor herramienta)._


	3. Fighter

**Disclaimer:**** Glee pertenece a la Fox y a su creador. Mías sólo son las ideas.****  
**

* * *

**III. Figther**

Blaine está un poco roto por dentro; él lo sabe y Kurt lo sabe. Ambos saben que la aparente confianza en sí mismo y esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro sólo esconde a un pobre chico asustado y demasiado confiado para todos los traumas que tiene.

Empezó a quebrarse a los seis años, cuando sus padres se negaron a comprarle una preciosa muñequita que se le había antojado por su cumpleaños. En su día alegaron que ese no era un juguete apropiado para un chico y el joven Blaine, no pudo evitar pasar la noche de su sexto cumpleaños llorando.

No era un niño especialmente caprichoso, y hubiera aceptado sumisamente una excusa del estilo "es demasiado cara" o, incluso "los niños tan pequeños no podéis cuidar cosas tan delicadas". Pero a su corta edad no comprendía qué diferencia había entre los juguetes aptos para niños y los aptos para niñas. El único motivo por el que deseba aquella muñequita que había visto anunciada por la tele era que su habitación estaba llena de coches carreras de juguete y figurillas de acción con las que jugaba cada tarde, y aquellos objetos no encajaban con su personalidad. A Blaine le gustaba jugar a juegos tranquilos; y todos esos superhéroes de plástico, con aquellos músculos tan exagerados que apenas parecían humanos, estaban simplemente demasiado fuera de su personalidad como para que lo entretuvieran durante un rato largo. No; Blaine, ya desde pequeño, era una persona que gustaba de cuidar a los demás y de crear. Blaine deseaba tener juguetes delicados, como él; juguetes que invitaran a sentarse y jugar a crear, y no a reproducir peleas.

El chico se quebró un poco más a sus ocho años, cuando les rogó a sus padres que le permitiesen cambiar sus clases de tennis por unas de ballet. Adoraba tanto sentarse al piano, que tras tres años de esfuerzo ya comenzaba a no sonar tan mal, y cantar acompañado del instrumento que su mente infantil sintió deseos de dominar no sólo su voz y sus manos, sino todo su cuerpo. Su talento temprano para la música le decía que el baile era una extensión de la misma y que, por lo tanto, debía de disfrutarlo también.

Sus padres consintieron que abandonara las clases de tennis, que Blaine aborrecía, pero no le permitieron aprender a bailar. Blaine tuvo que resignarse a aprender como podía en su cuarto.

Años después, a los trece, el chico amenazó con quebrarse por completo el día que salió del armario.

Sabía que era homosexual desde que a los tiernos once años se enamoró de un compañero de clase, pero no se había sentido con valor para confesarlo hasta el momento.

Así que aquel día sentó a sus padres en el sofá, y les contó, calmadamente, que le gustaban los chicos.

Su padre le chilló que no dijera cosas tan terribles como esa; que si se sentía atraído por otros niños era porque estaba pasando por una simple fase.

Su madre se limitó a llorar. Blaine sintió ganas de acompañarla, pues no comprendía qué había dicho para herirla así.

Lo peor llegó, sin embargo, poco después. Superado el dolor por el rechazo de sus padres, reunió el valor suficiente para invitar a John, un chico gay mayor que él. No es que le gustara como potencial pareja, pero el muchacho era agradable y Blaine no deseaba ir solo al baile.

Cómo iba a saber el muchacho que iba a acabar la noche en el hospital, con una luxación en el hombro, tres costillas con fisuras e innumerables moratones por todo el cuerpo.

Probablemente fue entonces cuando su interior acabó por partirse en dos por completo.

Se recompuso, sin embargo. Ingresó a Dalton el curso siguiente, con catorce años. Entró en el coro del instituto y los Warblers fueron capaces de recomponer su ajado interior.

Cuando conoció a Kurt, a los dieciséis, supo que, a pesar de todas sus heridas, iba a ser capaz de ser feliz. Sus heridas, ya casi cicatrizadas, terminaron de sanar. Aunque, a pesar de todo, quedaron profundas cicatrices que todavía dolían y que , sabía, no iban a desaparecer en su vida.

Por eso el día en el que, a sus casi diecisiete años, Sebastian le lanza un granizado con sal, dirigido a Kurt, en realidad, Blaine siente que desea morir.

Ese día siente que todas las heridas ya cerradas vuelven a abrirse y duelen como el primer día, todas juntas: el dolor por el rechazo de sus padres hacia su homosexualidad; su negación a complacer ciertos deseos de un inocente niño sólo porque los consideraban afeminados; el dolor por la paliza que unos ignorantes le pegaron a sus trece años; el dolor por sentirse traicionado por las personas que lo acogieron y recompusieron su alma.

Por eso, y porque Kurt lo conoce mejor que él mismo, cuando lo encuentra llorando en su habitación, doce horas después de haber recibido el alta del hospital, y a la espera de una operación en la que podría quedarse ciego de un ojo, no se extraña.

En cambio, se recuesta a su lado, sin decir nada, y le obliga a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

— No pasa nada, Blaine. Ahora estás bien — dice, y le besa el cabello.

— No, no está nada bien — murmura él; la voz se siente tan rota como su interior —. ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil, Kurt? Yo… no lo entiendo. Soy amable, ayudo a la gente y no me meto con nadie. ¿Por qué…?

— Porque hay gente mala en el mundo — responde Kurt, estrechándolo entre sus brazos —. Pero, Blaine, no te preocupes por ellos ahora. Tienes que descansar.

Blaine no dice nada, pero cierra el ojo sano y solloza.

— No va a pasarte nada, cariño — musita Kurt minutos después, y son tan raras las ocasiones en las que usan esos apelativos, que nota que la dulce voz de Kurt pronunciándolo produce un efecto calmante y un sentimiento de protección en él.

Permitiéndose relajarse entre los brazos de Kurt, Blaine piensa en lo que sería su vida sin él.

Y por primera vez desde que Sebastian le lanzara el granizado, siente que, por muy roto que esté, mientras Kurt esté a su lado siempre le quedarán fuerzas suficientes como para reunir los pedacitos de su alma y encarar la vida con una sonrisa. No va a dejarse rendir porque, al fin y al cabo, él es un luchador.

Ese día se decide a dejar que los golpes de la vida no puedan hacer otra cosa que fortalecerlo.


	4. Teenage dream

**Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la Fox y a su creador. Mías sólo son las ideas.  
**

* * *

**Viñetas Klaine**

**II. Teenage dream**

— Tú me mueves, Kurt — dice, mirándolo a los ojos —. Y el dueto sólo era una excusa para poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

Expectante, con el corazón saliéndosele prácticamente por la garganta, Blaine mira a los ojos azules que lo tienen hechizado durante unos interminables segundos. Trata de leer en ellos, con ansias, cualquier emoción aparte de la sorpresa; no le importa cuál sea: aceptación, alegría, _rechazo (oh,no, por favor, rechazo no)_; sólo cualquier cosa que demuestre que Kurt ha entendido el significado de sus palabras.

Y, ¡oh!, ahí está. Es tan breve que bien podría haber sido una simple ilusión de su emocionada mente, pero Blaine se jugaría el cuello a que ha sido real. Sí, está ahí, sólo que es casi imperceptible; una chispa _de deseo, y contento y nerviosismo_ reflejada en los ojos azul-verdosos de Kurt.

Lo besa. Lo hace obedeciendo a un impulso que ha tenido durante más tiempo del que quisiera reconocer, y que se ve incapaz de reprimir durante un solo segundo más.

Sus labios tienen un encuentro suave pero intenso, tan cargado de sentimientos reprimidos que Blaine siente las lágrimas de felicidad acumularse en sus ojos y oprimirle la garganta.

Nota la mano de Kurt acunándole la mejilla y sus labios, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido quietos, moviéndose tímidamente sobre su propia boca.

_¡Bum!¡Bam! _Blaine siente los fuegos artificiales, las bombas, y hasta el mismísimo Big Bang explotando en su estómago, amenazándolo con matarlo en ese mismo instante. Y no es que le importe mucho, porque siente que si muriera ahora, lo haría como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Finalmente, el beso se rompe y Blaine vuelve a sentarse, una sonrisa tonta asomándose en sus labios.

— Deberíamos de ensayar — dice, sintiendo que lo que en realidad quiso decir es "me gustaría besarte hasta el fin de los tiempos, Kurt".

— Creí que eso hacíamos — contesta el otro, sonriendo. Blaine lo mira tímidamente, la mirada cargada de esperanza.

Amplia su sonrisa. Inevitablemente, se ve a sí mismo levantándose de nuevo de su asiento y volviendo a besar a su amigo en un encuentro mucho más apasionado y confiado que el anterior.


	5. We will be happy

**Disclaimer: Glee y sus persoajes pertenecen a la Fox y su creador.**

* * *

_NA: Sólo quería agradecer los comentarios y el que toméis la paciencia de leer la historia. _

_Para aclarar, la siguiente viñeta está ubicada, como la primera, en el capítulo Dance with Somebody._

_Espero que os guste. _

* * *

**Viñetas**** Klaine**

**V. We will be happy**

— Ven — le dice Blaine a Kurt cuando salen, por fin, del despacho de la orientadora Pilsbury.

El más alto mira a su novio, los ojos acuosos por las lágrimas no derramadas. Asiente.

Oh, Kurt sabe que necesitan hablar más del tema.

Porque, sí, se han abrazado y medio llorado y dicho lo muchísimo que se aman y que nunca van a permitir que la llama de su amor se extinga; pero ambos saben que eso no es suficiente como para solucionarlo. Sí, saben que podrán superarlo y que lo harán pronto, muy pronto… Pero para eso necesitan una charla en privado. Necesitan mirarse a los ojos, decirse todas las ñoñerías de amor eterno que no pueden decir delante de un tercero y, sobre todo, necesitan urgentemente no verse obligados a reprimir las ganas que tienen de darse en tan ansiado beso de reconciliación.

Oh, los abrazos están muy bien en público, pero ambos necesitan más para sentir que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Blaine hace un movimiento de cabeza, señalando silenciosamente la primera aula vacía que se cruza en su camino. Seguido por Kurt, los chicos se introducen en el cuarto; el último cierra la puerta tras él para asegurarse de que tienen una total privacidad.

Ya dentro, Blaine se apoya contra la mesa del profesor; mira fijamente a su novio, el dolor todavía reflejado claramente en sus ojos.

— Lo siento — dice Blaine finalmente. Esto sorprende a Kurt, que no esperaba una claudicación tan temprana del chico —. Tengo tanto miedo al futuro que suelo olvidarme del presente — da un paso hacia Kurt —. Los dos hemos hecho cosas mal estas últimas semanas. Pero creo, bueno, y quiero, que lo solucionemos y volvamos a como estábamos antes.

Kurt, que esperaba un poco más de ira y reproches por parte de Blaine asiente, dispuesto a tomar la palabra. El fugaz pensamiento de que debería de conocer lo suficiente al chico como para saber que lo quiere demasiado y es demasiado tranquilo y confiado como para recriminarle de nuevo lo de Chandler o su insistencia con el tema de la NYADA pasa por su mente, lo que lo hace avergonzarse ligeramente. No se había dado cuenta hasta este momento del enorme pecado que ha cometido al traicionar la confianza ciega que Blaine tiene en él.

— Yo también lo siento. No sólo por lo de Chandler; debí de prestarte más atención y preocuparme más por tus sentimientos. Eres tan expresivo que supongo que si no me di cuenta de cómo te sentías fue porque no quise —. Esboza una sonrisa al pensar que esa frase hubiera podido aplicarse a la inversa el día en el que Blaine se declaró a otro chico y, para colmar el vaso, le pidió que cantara para él —. Aprovecharemos cada día que nos queda juntos, ¿vale?

La mirada de Blaine, que parecía haber alejado por fin el dolor producido por la traición, se entristece.

Sin articular palabra, acorta la distancia que lo separa de Kurt, enlazando sus manos en el cuello del chico.

— No lo digas así, por favor — murmura.

— ¿Así?

— Como si todo fuese a terminar cuando te marches — Blaine está llorando. Es un llanto manso, con lágrimas de esas que caen de tus ojos con calma y suavidad. Un llanto que asemeja más a una fina llovizna que una tormenta —. Vamos a estar bien, Kurt. Tú mismo lo has dicho; hablaremos por Skype, nos veremos todos los fines de semana que podamos y en vacaciones vendrás a visitarnos a mí y a tu familia. El año que viene vendré contigo a Nueva York.

— ¿Y seremos felices? — la voz de Kurt suena quebrada. Siente la esperanza palpitar frenética en su pecho, pero está tan mezclada con todo el miedo que tiene al futuro que apenas la nota —. ¿Me lo prometes?

— Nada de eso. Las promesas se rompen a veces, Kurt. Lo único que estoy haciendo es relatarte nuestro futuro.

Entonces Blaine, alzando la cabeza para salvar la diferencia de altura, lo besa. Lo hace tiernamente, con suavidad y sin ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y apartarlos del rostro de Kurt. Cuando se separan, el más alto se inclina ligeramente. Apoya su frente contra la de Blaine.

— Te quiero. No… no sabes cuando siento todo lo que ha pasado. No sé en qué pensaba. Yo… debería haberte contado lo distante que te sentía desde el principio y…

— Calla — le interrumpe Blaine cariñosamente. Siente el dolor por lo de Chandler en el fondo de su corazón, pero sabe que ninguna palabra de Kurt puede curarla ahora. Sólo el tiempo y pasar página con toda la rapidez posible lo hará —. Ya está zanjado. Además, la culpa es de los dos. Tendría que haberte dicho lo asustado que me sentía, pero nunca alejarme de ti —. Besa a Kurt en la mejilla —. No nos torturemos ninguno con eso. Sólo… a partir de ahora tendremos sinceridad total con nuestros sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo único que necesitamos para que esto funcione.

— Claro — responde Kurt, porque no sabe qué más decir. Blaine suele decir que no se le dan bien las palabras, pero si tan sólo se escuchase hablar alguna vez…

Ahora, a pesar de que la charla no ha sido larga, los dos sienten que el futuro ya no es tan incierto. Ahora sienten que son capaces de afrontar el durísimo año que se les avecina, porque estarán juntos durante ello.

Sonriendo, Kurt le besa de nuevo en los labios. Esta vez se permiten hacerlo algo más apasionadamente; enredan sus lenguas y mordisquean suavemente los labios del otro.

— ¿Kurt? — dice Blaine cuando se separan.

— Dime.

— Yo también te quiero.


	6. Smile

Dosclaimer: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador y a la Fox.

* * *

NA: Es una viñetita corta, pero me ha encantado escribirla. ¡Estos dos son taaan adorables!

* * *

**Viñetas**** Klaine**

**VIII. ****Smi****le**

Kurt mira con lo que pretende ser disimulo a Blaine, sentado junto a él en la biblioteca del McKinley; hace ya mucho rato que ignora la lección de Historia que, se supone, debe memorizar a tiempo para el examen trimestral que tiene el lunes; es decir, en cuatro días escasos.

Kurt sabe que debería de prestar atención a los interminables párrafos dedicados a la guerra de secesión americana, pero le resulta mucho más interesante mirar los hermosísimos rasgos de su novio; éste sigue estudiando a su lado para sus propios exámenes, ignorante de la atención que el chico le proporciona.

O, al menos, aparentemente.

— Kurt, creo que lo que estás haciendo es adorable, pero si no dejas de mirarme de esa forma acabarás suspendiendo tus exámenes — lo dice sin alzar la vista de sus apuntes, pero al otro no se le pasa por alto que una de sus adorables sonrisas se le extiende por el rostro.

Kurt se sonroja y baja la mirada. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, maldice a Blaine por lo bajo, lamentándose y enorgulleciéndose a partes iguales de lo mucho que éste le conoce. Seguidamente, trata de concentrarse en la lección con más empeño que nunca.

Cinco minutos después está mirando de nuevo el rostro de Blaine; mientras, él acaricia su rodilla por debajo de la mesa con una sonrisa en los labios.


	7. I love you

**Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la Fox y a su creador.**

* * *

**Viñetas**** Klaine**

**VI. I love you**

Kurt no deja de hablar de las maravillosas experiencias que ha vivido en La Ciudad que nunca duerme; mirándolo emocionado, le cuenta sobre la tarde que pasó cantando en un teatro de Broadway y su desayuno de ensueño en Tiffany's. Pero Blaine no se siente tan interesado en sus oraciones como en la deliciosa forma en la que sus labios esbozan una ligera sonrisa mientras pronuncia tantas y tantas palabras; en cómo sus ojos, que oscilan, como siempre, entre un hermoso todo indefinido entre el azul y el verde, brillan con más fuerza; o en cómo su piel blanquecina parece hoy mucho más suave que la última vez que la vio y acarició.

Blaine lo mira y por más que busca, no loga encontrar un solo defecto en el angelical rostro que tiene frente a él. En su lugar, sólo halla facciones que se le antojan tan perfectas que bien pudieran haber sido esculpidas por un dios en el que no cree demasiado, y detalles en los que no había reparado _(como, por ejemplo, la casi invisible peca que adorna su mejilla izquierda)_ y que sólo logran hacer que Kurt le parezca todavía más perfecto.

Sí, Blaine sabe que cuanto más lo mira más se enamora de él. Ahora sabe, en parte por lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos el tiempo que éste se ha ausentado, que lo que siente es un amor tan fuerte y puro que casi le da miedo a reconocerlo, no vaya a ser que lo estropee.

Pero lo hace; lo reconoce; no lo niega, porque querer a Kurt no es algo que sea capaz de negar; quiere a Kurt y todo lo referente a él: desde la forma en la que sus labios se contraen en una mueca infantil cuando algo lo disgusta hasta la manera en la que su mano busca la suya cuando se siente desprotegido o inseguro.

Quiere a Kurt, y no puede hacer como si no lo supiera un segundo más.

— Te quiero — le dice, porque es verdad y las palabras le salen del alma.

Ve, con temor, cómo una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro que adora al instante. Los segundos que tarda Kurt en tragar el café que tiene en la boca se hacen interminables, hasta que…

— Yo también te quiero —lo pronuncia con rapidez, pero su voz es calmada y su mano toma la de Blaine con un apretón firme mientras sonríe.

Todos los miedos de Blaine desaparecen con esa sonrisa; en cambio, son sustituidos por nuevas ilusiones y expectativas.


	8. We have the masturbation

**Disclaimer: Glee pertenence a la Fox y a Ryan Murphy. **

* * *

**NA: **Bueno, la próxima viñeta tratará sobre la proposición de matrimonio de Blaine. DIgo esto porque tuve un problemilla con la cantidad de palabras mínimas permitidas en Potterfics publicando el drabble Smile, y desde entonces llevo un poco de desfase con la publicación del fic aquí y allí.

En fin, como no creo que esto interese mucho, ahí va la viñeta.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**Viñetas**** Klaine**

**VIII. We have the masturbation**

Kurt, que no ha sido capaz de borrar la sonrisita feliz de su cara desde el baile escolar, celebrado una semana atrás y en el que, muy a su pesar, fue coronado reina, siente su cuerpo tensarse al tocar el timbre de la casa de los Anderson.

Los padres de Blaine no le gustan demasiado; sabe perfectamente lo incómodos que están de recibir al novio de su hijo en su propia casa.

No es que lo traten mal o algo así, pero sus voces suenan tan mecánicas y carentes de afecto y le hablan con una corrección tan precisa, que Kurt se siente intimidado cada vez que pisa la casa. En fin, se dice mientras le abren la puerta, no podía esperarse mucho más de una familia que tres años después de que su hijo menor salga del armario todavía están convencidos de que lo suyo es una simple fase.

Ni siquiera lo tomaron en serio el día en el que, un mes justo después de empezar a salir con Kurt, se lo presentó, la emoción palpable en su voz. Kurt no tiene muy buen recuerdo de aquel día; recuerda la emoción y la esperanza de Blaine en su voz al decir que el chico que había venido a recogerlo era su novio; y es que realmente aquel día el muchacho esperaba que, a pesar de todo lo pasado, sus padres abrieran los ojos y se esforzaran por aceptarle.

No fue así, claro. Al contrario de lo que Blaine tanto ansiaba, los padres los observaron de arriba abajo, escépticos y se limitaron a decir que estaban encantados de conocer al amigo del que su hijo tanto hablaba. Acabaron la tarde los dos solos, en la cafetería; Blaine tratando de contener las lágrimas y Kurt cogiéndole de la mano y hablándole dulcemente.

— Pasa, Kurt, ¿quieres un café o algo parecido? Oh, Blaine está arriba, en su cuarto. Es mejor que subas directamente; si no ha bajado todavía es que llevará los auriculares puestos a algo así.

Kurt pone su mejor sonrisa falsa, le da las gracias a la madre de Blaine y asiente. Han acordado que esta tarde verán una película en el cuarto del muchacho. Usualmente esas cosas las hacen en su casa, pero Blaine ha insistido porque en una hora, más o menos, sus padre se marcharán a una cena en casa de una prima lejana, o algo así, y se quedarán ellos solos. Al fin y al cabo no es que vayan a hacer demasiadas cosas que no harían con gente en casa, pero la sensación de intimidad es reconfortante. De lo contrario, ninguno de los dos chicos hubiera permanecido en el hogar de los Anderson más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Tratando de olvidar sus reparos hacia los padres de Blaine, Kurt sube las escaleras; se siente emocionado ante la perspectiva de poder pasar la tarde abrazado a su novio, poniendo palomitas en su boca, y bebiendo de sus labios.

— Blaine, soy yo — dice llamando a la puerta. Espera unos segundos ante ella, esperando a obtener respuesta.

Al no tenerla, decide pasar directamente; supone que el chico estará escuchando música, como ha dicho su madre, o tal vez se haya quedado dormido.

Oh, definitivamente lo que ve no es, ni mucho menos, lo que estaba esperando.

— Kurt… — su novio gime, el pene erecto entre las manos. Tiene el rostro enrojecido, lleno de sudor y el rictus contorsionado en un gesto de placer que hace enrojecer a Kurt y, al mismo tiempo, hace que placenteros e instintivos escalofríos lo sacuden de pies a cabeza. Los ojos están cerrados y el torso, desnudo.

Un pensamiento de horror cruza la mente de Kurt, que se pregunta cómo ha podido no darse cuenta su novio de su presencia. No tarda en encontrar respuesta al ver los auriculares negros en sus oídos y el IPOD que descansa a su lado.

— ¡Blaine!— chilla en el umbral de la puerta, esperando que el volumen que ha usado sea suficiente para alertar a su novio.

Al parecer lo es, porque Blaine abre los ojos de inmediato. Con una velocidad pasmosa, se despoja de los auriculares y sube su ropa interior y el pantalón que lleva con un solo movimiento. Luego se sienta sobre la cama, el rostro más enrojecido todavía que antes.

— ¡¿Kurt?! ¿Qué haces aquí? Habíamos quedado a las cuatro y media…

— Son las cinco menos veinte, Blaine — dice, arqueando una ceja. Por el calor que se extiende por su rostro deduce que debe estar tan rojo como su novio.

— Sí, esto…

— Puedo esperar a que te arregles, si quieres.

— ¡No! —Blaine parece alarmado por algún motivo —. Quiero decir, no es necesario. Puedes quedarte aquí. Siéntate — dice, desapareciendo como un relámpago, camiseta en mano, hacia el aseo que tiene su cuarto.

Kurt, obediente, cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama. Parpadea varias veces, incrédulo.

Ha pillado a su novio masturbándose y, quizá esto es más vergonzoso, le ha parecido oírle gimiendo SU nombre. Kurt no sabe qué decir ni cómo mirarlo a la cara cuando salga. Así que se limita a retorcer nerviosamente la sábana de la cama de Blaine. Extrañamente, se siente increíblemente excitado, al punto que nota cómo el pantalón que lleva, ajustado ya de por sí, le aprieta más de lo normal en la zona donde se sitúan sus propios genitales.

Blaine sale quince minutos después; lleva el pelo húmedo y la camiseta puesta. Ruborizado todavía, se sienta al lado de Kurt.

— Kurt, esto es… — Kurt, tan esquivo a los temas relacionados con el sexo, desea que su novio ignore el tema de la misma forma en la que él desea ignorarlo.

Pero, muy a su pesar, Blaine no es un chico al que le vaya callarse las cosas.

— Siento lo que has visto. Créeme, de haberlo podido evitar lo habría hecho — mira a Kurt y le toma la mano —. Me has oído, ¿verdad?

— No… no sé de qué me hablas.

— ¡Oh, vamos! — a Kurt le pone nervioso lo relajado que suena a pesar de la situación—. Kurt, me has oído decir algo, ¿a que sí? ¿Tu nombre? —. Él asiente, porque no se ve con fuerzas de negarlo. Blaine suspira —. No quiero que te sientas presionado por eso —. Aprieta su mano con fuerza.

— Blaine, yo… Bueno, sabes cómo soy para estas cosas. Me… quiero esperar — baja la mirada, incapaz de encarar a Blaine. Este sólo suelta una carcajada.

— ¿Era eso lo que te preocupaba? Esperaremos lo que quieras, ¿vale? Sólo quería que supieras que, bueno… estoy aquí y no soy de piedra. Me afectan las cosas que haces… mejor dicho, que hacemos.

A pesar del bochorno, Kurt se siente halagado por el comentario. Desde que comenzaron su relación no han hecho nada más sexual que darse masajes en los hombros y la espalda y, aunque Blaine le ha dicho decenas de veces lo atractivo que le resulta, verlo dar una muestra_tan _evidente de que piensa así es extrañamente reconfortante.

— ¿Te atraigo? — pregunta, porque desea volver a escucharlo.

— ¿Estás loco? Eres el chico más sexy que he conocido en mi vida — esto último lo dice susurrándole al oído, lo que hace que Kurt se estremezca.

Kurt es demasiado tímido para reconocérselo, pero lo cierto es que él también se ha masturbado en alguna ocasión imaginándose cómo seria el cuerpo de Blaine bajo la ropa.

— Esperaremos lo que quieras — dice el chico, ya más serio —. Es muy pronto todavía y somos jóvenes; podemos tardar todo el tiempo del mundo —. Le da un beso a Kurt en los labios —. Y ahora… ¿qué película te apetece?

Cuando los padres de Blaine se marchan, media hora después, la película cae en el olvido. Los chicos se dedican a besarse con fiereza e incluso Kurt se atreve a colar una mano por debajo de la camiseta del chico.

Y aunque sabe que no está listo todavía, no puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse cómo será todo cuando llegue el momento.

Y, claro, cuando está en casa, solo y disfrutando del silencio de la noche, se encarga de recordar la escena de la tarde y llevarla mucho, mucho más lejos en su cabeza y entre sus manos.

_Ay, si Blaine pudiera verlo en esos momentos. _


	9. Marry you

**VIII. Marry you**

Blaine recuerda pocos momentos en su vida en los que haya estado tan nervioso. Lleva seis años maravillosos, casi siete, en realidad, con Kurt y durante el último año y medio no ha podido dejar de pensar en cuál sería la reacción del castaño si le hiciera… bueno _La Pregunta._

En estos últimos tiempos el muchacho se ha sorprendido demasiado a menudo sonriendo como un tonto mientras imaginaba cómo sería el salón donde celebrarían su modesta pero magnífica boda, el orgullo en los ojos del padre de Kurt y el flamante y excéntrico traje que Kurt luciría aquel día.

Así que harto de tanto imaginar, y a pesar de sus escasos veintitrés años, Blaine logró, hace tres meses, armarse del suficiente valor como para internarse en las joyerías de Nueva York y gastarse sus escasos ahorros en el modesto anillo que lleva ahora en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ha preparado, además, una deliciosa cena para su novio y puesto velas y flores en la mesa de su pequeño apartamento.

Blaine se retuerce las manos nerviosamente mientras espera a que su chico llegue del ensayo de la obra. Y es que Kurt, apenas un año después de graduarse en la NYADA ha logrado por fin el tan ansiado papel en un musical de Broadway. Blaine, por su parte, colabora como co-director en una pequeña compañía que representará una curiosa representación de Grease a final de año en el que la pareja principal es interpretada por dos muchachas.

Trabajando los dos en el mundo del espectáculo, tal como planearon, los chicos sienten que su vida no podría ser más perfecta.

Por eso, y porque Blaine no puede esperar un segundo más, ha decidido que ya que sus vidas están estabilizadas en el plano laboral, es el momento idóneo para formalizar su relación.

Al oír las llaves de Kurt forcejeando, por fin, con la cerradura del piso, Blaine se levanta del taburete en el que estaba sentado. Se dirige con presteza a la puerta y para el momento en el que Kurt ha cruzado el umbral de la casa su novio ya está extendiendo las manos para tomar su abrigo.

— Hola, cariño — dice en cuanto el rostro de Kurt asoma por la puerta.

— Hola — se inclina para besarlo. Luego, sonríe y observa el pequeño apartamento —. Velas, flores, comida hecha por ti a pesar de que los dos sabemos que odias cocinar… No es que no me guste, pero, ¿celebramos algo?

— Bueno — Blaine traga saliva mientras camina, seguido por Kurt, hacia el salón —. Celebramos el futuro éxito de nuestras obras. Además, últimamente no nos vemos mucho con tanto trabajo, y me apetecía hacer algo fuera de lo común — esta última frase la dice atrayendo a Kurt hacia sí y abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Estas cosas me recuerdan por qué me enamoré de ti — lo besa —. Dame quince minutos, ¿vale? Necesito darme una ducha.

— No hay problema — Blaine vuelve a besarlo antes de dejarle marchar al baño.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Blaine espera sentado en el sofá, volviendo a repasar mentalmente el plan, aunque no es que sea muy complicado; charlará como siempre con Kurt durante la cena, como si no pasara nada, y al acabar el postre le tomará la mano y le soltará el discurso que ha estado ensayando como un poseso cada minuto de la última semana.

Siguiendo lo previsto, Blaine se sienta a cenar con su novio cuando este sale del baño veinte minutos más tarde, vestido con ropa informal pero completamente limpia.

Durante la cena, Kurt alaba el sabor de los platos, que saben bien a pesar de que usualmente Blaine es un negado a la hora de cocinar algo más complicado que una tortilla. Lo que Kurt no tiene en su conocimiento es que su pobre novio lleva semanas estudiando las recetas y practicando cuando está solo en el apartamento.

— Tengo algo que decirte — dice Blaine cuando, por fin, Kurt mete la última cucharilla del postre en la boca.

El chico lo mira con curiosidad mientras Blaine acerca la silla en la que se encuentra a la de Kurt de forma que sus rodillas ahora se tocan. Toma su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Kurt, hemos pasado juntos muchas cosas. Yo… contigo he aprendido lo que es el amor. Cuando te conocí casi me había resignado a que pasaría toda mi vida solo y de repente simplemente apareciste. Y llenaste mi vida de color y de luz — el chico sonríe y aprieta la mano del otro, animándolo a que continúe hablando —. Quiero que sepas… no, quiero_ asegurarme_ de que sabes que aún nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir. Y has de saber que quiero vivirlas contigo. Kurt, si tú me lo permitieras… pasaría contigo el resto de mi vida —. Suelta la mano de su novio con delicadeza; saca la cajita de su bolsillo trasero —. Si aceptas este anillo prometo hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo. Prometo tratar de mejorar cada día tus defectos. Prometo estar siempre a tu disposición, sea lo que sea lo que desees. Prometo… prometo recordarte cuánto te quiero cada día y no permitir que el amor se extinga —. Toma aire —. Si tú quieres esas cosas tanto como yo… —. Abre la caja. Por un momento le avergüenza la sencillez de éste, pero todos sus temores respecto al anillo se esfuman al ver que los ojos de Kurt están empañados en lágrimas —. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Kurt tarda una milésima de segundo en soltar un gritito estridente y gritar un emocionado "sí" que retumba por el apartamento. Y entonces Blaine siente que "sí" se ha vuelto la palabra más hermosa del mundo.

Luego todo es un revuelo de llantos de alegría y besos y promesas de amor eterno.

Cuando, una hora después, sus ropas riegan el apartamento y ellos están haciendo el amor sobre la cama con una lentitud desquiciante y maravillosa a partes iguales, Blaine no puede evitar mirar a los ojos de Kurt y sonreír por una causa muy ajena al placer físico. Siente ganas de gritarle al mundo que tal vez no sea perfecto, pero que al menos el suyo sí lo es.

* * *

NA: Oh, vale, sé que soy muy convencional para este tipo de cosas, pero es que no me imagino otra forma en la que Blaine podría proponerse. Bueno, tal vez con una canción y todo eso también sería posible... Vamos, lo que quiero decir es que el pobre planea tanto estas coas que no lo veo proponiéndose de una forma improvisada XD


	10. Perfect

******Disclaimer: Glee pertenecer a la Fox y a su creador. Mías sólo son las palabras.**

* * *

**Viñetas**** Klaine**

**III. Perfect**

Hace exactamente dos semanas y seis horas que están juntos, y Blaine puede decir sin duda alguna que han sido los catorce días más felices en toda su corta existencia.

En tan maravillosa e indescriptible la sensación de caminar tomado de la mano de Kurt y poder besarlo siempre que le plazca _(y siempre que no haya mucha gente a su alrededor, claro. La mayoría de los habitantes de Lima no se caracterizan por su aceptación hacia la homosexualidad_).

— Hey, Blaine — le dice Wes mientras el muchacho se dispone a ir a por Kurt al vestíbulo de Dalton, para luego marchar a tomar su habitual café de las tardes —. Últimamente te ves mucho más feliz de lo habitual. ¡Hasta sonríes más! — Blaine sonríe y mira a su amigo. Todos los Warblers conocen el gran paso que ha dado en su relación con Kurt, lo que ha ocasionado constantes bromas entre sus compañeros de coro, que avergüenzan y alegran a Blaine a partes iguales.

— Soy muy feliz — Wes sonríe, pasándole un brazo por los hombros al otro chico.

— Dime, ¿ya le has pedido que _sea tu novio_?

— ¿Qué? — Blaine lo mira extrañado, porque siempre ha dado por hecho que en el momento que besó a Kurt por primera vez consiguió automáticamente tal estatus.

— ¿No habéis hablado de eso? Oh, bueno, supongo que aún lleváis poco tiempo juntos — llegan al vestíbulo, donde Kurt ya lo espera, sonriente.

Wes saluda a Kurt amablemente, le palmea una última vez la espalda a su amigo, y se marcha.

— ¿Vamos? — le pregunta después de darle un ligero, ligerísimo, beso en los labios que provoca que suaves corrientes eléctricas se extiendan por su cuerpo.

— Vamos.

De camino, en el coche, mientras Kurt conduce, Blaine no puede evitar pensar en la pequeña conversación mantenida con Wes. Bueno, en fin, quizá no debería haber dado por hecho que su relación con Kurt era tan… formal.

El chico conoce perfectamente las connotaciones que la palabra novio tiene. Hacer del chico que conduce a su lado su novio indica una voluntad de guardarle fidelidad, de quererlo, de apoyarle en todo momento, así como una intención de tener un futuro en común. Y aunque Blaine sabe desde el mismo instante en el que su chico abrió la boca para comenzar a interpretar tan maravillosamente _Blackbird _que él desea todo eso y más, no está seguro de si ha hecho bien al suponer que Kurt también desea todo eso, en una etapa tan temprana de la relación.

Ya en el café, los chicos toman su pedido de siempre y se sientan en una mesa algo más apartada de los demás, tomándose por encima de la tabla de madera las manos que no sujeta el vaso de café y mirándose como dos jóvenes enamorados.

— Kurt, tengo que hacerte una pregunta — dice Blaine poco después, acariciando el dorso de la mano del chico con el dedo pulgar, lo que lo hace sonreír.

— Dime — Kurt sonríe, animándolo a continuar.

— Nosotros… bueno, tú y yo… ¡Kurt! ¿Qué somos? — la pregunta es formulada no tan suave ni románticamente como pretendía, lo que hace a Kurt fruncir el ceño y hacer amago de apartar la mano que Blaine agarra.

— Somos... ¿somos pareja? ¿_Novios?_ — el otro chico lo mira con sorpresa y dolor en sus ojos, liberando la mano que hasta hace tan poco era tomada por el otro chico. Esta acción les produce un sentimiento de pérdida a ambos.

— ¿No quieres que lo seamos? — y aunque es una pregunta, casi suena como una afirmación en los labios de Kurt, lo que hace que se le revuelvan las tripas, casi literalmente, a Blaine. Señor, ¡no se está dando a entender en absoluto!

— Sí quiero. Me preguntaba si tú también —. La expresión de Kurt se suaviza al instante, y vuelve a alcanzar la mano del otro en un dulce agarre.

— Claro que quiero. No pensé que hubiera que preguntarlo, Blaine.

Blaine ríe, complacido. Y se da cuenta de cuán perfecto es Kurt para él.


	11. BlackBird

**Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y a la Fox. **

* * *

**Viñetas Klaine**

**XV. Blackbird**

_— Blackbird singing in the dead of night…_

Blaine se pregunta cómo ha podido estar tan ciego. Así de simple. No sabe cómo ha podido ignorar durante tanto tiempo los comentarios de Wes y David y las miradas desesperadas de Kurt.

Ahora él está en frente suyo, las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. Y está tan hermoso y su voz es tan firme a pesar de la tristeza, que Blaine no sabe cómo no ha podido reparar antes en… en fin, en la luz que desprende su amigo.

Cómo no se ha dado cuenta que en realidad es ese resplandor lo que le permite levantarse con una sonrisa cada día.

Ha sido un tonto durante mucho tiempo. Lo sabe ahora, que no puede dejar de mirar a Kurt mientras canta y que una ligera y tonta sonrisa anida en su cara a pesar de la carga emotiva del momento.

Por todos los santos, se siente tan tonto. ¿¡Cómo demonios no se ha dado cuenta de que si seguía a ese ritmo probablemente toda la humanidad se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto le importa Kurt antes de saberlo él mismo!?

Porque es imposible negarlo. Aquí, en este momento, Blaine se acaba de dar cuenta de que no es sólo amistad lo que le une al chico de ojos azules.

Ha sido una especie de revelación. Una certeza tan implacable y tan obvia que es incapaz de ignorar y tan fácil de asimilar al mismo tiempo. Se da cuenta de que probablemente una parte de él siempre ha sabido que su destino era prendarse de Kurt.

_— All your life, you were only waiting to this moment to be free. _

Blaine también se siente libre en este momento. Libre y feliz, ahora que ha abierto los ojos y, por fin, ha permitido que su amor por Kurt – un amor tan inmenso que casi lo abruma- salga de la jaula, extienda sus entumecidas alas y vuele sin que nadie vuelva a imponerle barrera jamás.


	12. Sexual

_Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la Fox y a Ryan Murphy, no a mí.  
_

* * *

_NA: Tengo problemas con mi ordenador (que no funciona, básicamente), por lo que no sé cuánto podré actualizar. Con las viñetas estas lo tengo fácil porque ya están escritas y sólo tengo que subirlas, y tengo los archivos en un pen, pero los otros fics, en los que la único copia del archivo está en ese ordenador, está más complicado.  
_

_Por si alguien más los lee, no me abandonado ni De serpientes marginadas y leones agobiados y la traducción Dreams, simplemente tendré que esperar a arreglar el ordenador (el archivo del próximo capítulo del fic y la traducción hasta el séptimo capítulo de la traducción están ahí)._

* * *

**Viñetas**** Klaine**

**XII. Sexual**

Blaine ríe cuando ve a Kurt sonrojarse ante la mención de la agradable experiencia pasada el fin de semana anterior en el salón de la casa de sus padres.

Ahora están en el cuarto del chico de ojos azules, la puerta cerrada y ellos acurrucados en la cama.

Kurt hace su habitual mueca de desagrado ante la mención de cualquier tema de tal índole. Llevan algo más de tres meses siendo activos sexualmente, pero Kurt sigue teniendo casi tanto pánico a tratar sobre el tema como hace unos meses. Incluso sigue sintiéndose vulnerable, avergonzado y desprotegido cuando Blaine lo ve desnudo, incluso si éste se encuentra en su misma situación.

En realidad el chico siente cierta envidia hacia Blaine, que se avergüenza tan poco de esos temas y que desde el primer día se acostumbró a decirle a su novio _qué quería_ en la cama y _cómo lo quería_. Cabe decir que a Kurt en ningún momento le ha molestado realmente oír las sugerencias más descaradas de la boca del muchacho, pero a pesar de ello sigue sonrojándose a la mínima y siente extremadamente incapaz de abrir la boca para expresar sus deseos.

No puede hacerlo. Por mucho que Blaine se lo ruegue _- porque, claro, le dice a menudo, él también quiere complacer sus deseos- _su boca se niega a abrirse y confesar sus fantasías.

Y Kurt tiene unas cuantas. Por ejemplo, nunca se lo admitirá a sí mismo, pero adora la forma que tiene Blaine de mordisquearle en el torso y en el ombligo - y, maldición, tantas veces ha estado a punto de rogarle que lo muerda con más fuerza en ese punto y que su lengua se mueva un poco más vigorosamente -. Por ejemplo, no puede evitarlo, siente cómo un escalofrío le recorre de arriba a bajo cada vez que su chico le gime cerca del oído, en el punto preciso para que su aliento le produzca leves cosquillas. Y, por ejemplo, y sabe que nunca -nun-ca - dirá esto en voz alta, ha menudo ha fantaseado con poder atar a Blaine a los postes de la cama o incluso ser atado él mismo.

Todo eso parece algo simple y sabe que Blaine - que le ha explicado cuáles son sus posturas favoritas, los puntos que consiguen que se ponga duro simplemente con rozarlos y alguna que otra fantasía retorcida que le gustaría cumplir algún día - probablemente encajaría todos sus deseos bien y se esforzaría en cumplirlos. Pero simplemente no puede.

— Kurt, llevas callado mucho rato, ¿te pasa algo?

— Sólo estaba pensando — Blaine esboza una sonrisa y le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado, animándole a continuar.

Un tono granate acude a las mejillas de Kurt instantáneamente. El otro chico ríe, comprendiendo al instante.

— Supongo que no vas a darme más detalles.

— Sólo… No, no creo que pueda — balbucea.

Una sonrisa lasciva se extiende con lentitud por el rostro de Blaine. Entonces Kurt cae en la cuenta de que Finn está con Rachel y sus padres en el cumpleaños de alguna tía lejana.

_Están solos_ y ni siquiera había reparado en las connotaciones que puede llegar a tener tal cosa ahora.

— Vamos dulzura. ¿No quieres decirme en qué pensabas?

Antes de que quiera darse cuenta Blaine está encima suya, besándole en los labios y en el cuello.

— Dime _exactamente_ lo que quieres, Kurt — susurra. Kurt siente cómo su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar a los estímulos mientras él todavía se debate entre la vergüenza y el placer.

— No… no puedo.

La mano de Blaine serpentea por debajo de su camisa; le pregunta si eso le gusta. Kurt no puede más que asentir.

Los siguientes minutos consisten en Blaine desnudándolo lentamente y preguntándole a cada pasa si prefiere que le bese ahí, o que ponga sus manos allá.

Poco a poco, con el paso de los minutos, Kurt se da cuenta de que está respondiendo a las preguntas y, en definitiva, explicándole a su novio con voz queda y tímidamente dónde quiere que lo toque.

— Bueno, supongo que esto es un avance — susurra Blaine contra su oído ahogando una risa.

Kurt sonríe tímidamente y suspira.

Probablemente su timidez siempre estará ahí, pero Blaine le ha demostrado una vez más que él es capaz de lograr que haga cosas de las que nunca se ha visto capaz.

_Un mes después, cuando están casi desnudos, tumbados en la cama de Blaine, Kurt se arma de valor y susurra casi inaudiblemente lo mucho que le gustaría verle amarrado a una de las patas de la cama. _

_Como única respuesta, su novio sonríe y se levanta para quitarle los cordones a sus zapatillas. _


	13. Sick

**_Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la Fox y a Ryan Murphy, no a mí._**

* * *

**Viñetas Klaine**

**XIII. Sick**

La pequeña e irritante diva que vive en el interior de Kurt desde que este pronunció sus primeras palabras ha decidido emerger con más fuerza que nunca desde que el joven, que, con veintidós años vive con su novio en un pequeño y nada glamoroso apartamento de Nueva York, cayó enfermo tres días atrás.

Y vivir con un Kurt que, sin dar órdenes directas jamás, pide con voz suave que le traigan tal o cual cosa porque él tiene casi cuarenta grados de fiebre se traduce en un Blaine que se ve obligado a armarse con grandes cantidades de paciencia y a tragarse sus risitas cuando ve al siempre impecable Kurt Hummel ojeroso y con restos de mocos en las mangas de la camisa.

— Blaine, cariño, ¿me alcanzas el agua? — pregunta el chico dos minutos de despertar de una larga siesta de tres horas.

Su novio, que lleva más de un cuarto de hora mirándolo dormir con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca, lo mira con ternura y le ayuda a acomodarse para que pueda beber del vaso que tiene en la mesilla haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo posible.

— Te tengo demasiado mimado — le dice cuando Kurt acaba de beber y vuelve a acomodarse entre las sábanas.

— Sabes que tú eres casi como yo. Además, tal y como estoy ahora casi no tengo tiempo a darte órdenes.

Blaine ríe y le aparta el cabello de la frente. Kurt se acurruca a su lado tras el gesto.

Sonríe mientras besa la sudada cabellera. Recuerda perfectamente cómo el año pasado, cuando Rachel todavía compartía piso con ellos, él pescó una fuerte gripe y Kurt estuvo llevándolo en brazos desde el sofá a la cama todas las noches durante casi una semana sólo porque le daba pena despertarlo y porque quería evitar que se moviera lo más mínimo, no fuera a ser que cayera fulminado en el suelo por dar un par de pasos.

Claro que estos días ha sido Blaine el que ha llevado a Kurt a la cama en brazos. Y el que le ha preparado la comida a pesar de sus escasas habilidades. Y el que le ha dado de comer como a un niño pequeño, y el que le ha preparado baños calientes y le ha lavado el cabello y el que le ha masajeado la espalda y el que ha respondido en menos de diez segundos a cualquier petición que el febril chico le hiciera.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? — dice cariñosamente mientras lo aleja sólo lo justo para poder poner una mano sobre su frente.

—Creo que un poco mejor — el chico de ojos azules sonríe débilmente. Blaine hace una mueca al notar lo ardiente que se siente la piel de la frente de Kurt bajo sus manos y se da cuenta de que la fiebre no ha bajado una sola décima en toda la mañana.

— Kurt, tu frente, literalmente, quema.

— No estoy tan mal — esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Blaine —. ¿Sabes? Lo que más odio de todo esto es estar pegajoso todo el tiempo por el sudor…

Blaine ríe, porque sabe lo que esas palabras significan. Y es que su novio no dará normalmente una orden directa, pero…

— Quieres que te prepare la bañera con las sales que te gustan — no es una pregunta.

— Eso sería fantástico.

Blaine sonríe y besa la frente de su novio antes de levantarse.

Kurt no da órdenes nunca; no es su estilo. Pero tanto tiempo de convivir con el chico ha hecho que Blaine aprenda el significado velado de cada una de sus palabras y gestos.

Y, esto nunca lo negará, piensa mientras llena la bañera justo a la temperatura que le gusta a Kurt, no puede resistirse a ninguno de los deseos de su novio. Y mucho menos cuando éste se encuentra en ese estado tan vulnerable que hace que parezca un pobre niño indefenso.

Quince minutos después, Kurt se desnuda delante de él – _no sin protestas y sonrojos. Después de tanto tiempo aún sigue siendo extremadamente celoso en lo que respecta a su cuerpo, y los únicos momentos en los que no pone reparo a que Blaine lo vea sin ropa es cuando está demasiado excitado como para acordarse de tal detalle_ -, introduciéndose en el agua tibia y soltando un ronroneo satisfecho cuando el otro chico comienza a acariciar su piel con una esponja

Al fin y al cabo, vale la pena lidiar con un Kurt enfermo y exigente si al final del día, a pesar de todo, le permite tener gestos como ese. Y es que Blaine no conoce mayor satisfacción que el ver el rostro relajado de Kurt y el comprobar que gracias al baño caliente, la fiebre por fin ha comenzado a ceder poco a poco.


	14. Bad person

**_Disclaimer: Glee pertenece a la Fox y a Ryan Murphy, no a mí._**

* * *

**NA:** **********_Sólo decir que no he abandonado ningún fic. El maldito trasto d emi ordenador sigue sin funcionar y seguirá sin hacerlo al menos dos o tres semanas más. Volveré a escribir más o menos regularmente (lo que permita el instituto) cuando lo solucione._**

**********_Respecto al último capítulo de Glee... OhDiosMío. Vale, necesito escribir páginas y páginas sobre lo que ha pasado y en cuando pueda lo subiré.  
_**

**********_¡Saludos :) !  
_**

* * *

**Viñetas Klaine**

**XII. Bad person**

— Ya hemos abierto los tres las cartas — le dice Kurt a Blaine mientras se recuesta contra las taquillas. Mira con preocupación el rostro alicaído de su novio, pero no se atreve a decir nada hasta que no sepa si su tristeza se debe al rechazo de la NYADA a Rachel, o de la academia de actores a Finn o… a su propio rechazo.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunta suavemente. Kurt lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No he entrado — murmura, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

Ya está. Kurt no ha sido admitido; todos sus sueños y expectativas se han roto, al menos hasta que el año que viene pueda presentarse de nuevo.

Blaine lo abraza con cuidado y le permite recostarse contra él. Le susurra al oído que podrá intentarlo el año que viene y que no puede dejarse hundir por eso.

Se siente tan mal por Kurt, y aún así, por muy mala persona que sea debido a ello, siente también un alivio increíble. Su chico va a tener que quedarse en Lima el año que viene, por lo que los tan temidos meses de separación nunca existirán. Todos sus temores y su miedo al futuro han sido en vano. ¡Kurt va a quedarse con él! Y el año que viene podrán marchar juntos y probar su suerte y su talento en compañía del otro.

La perspectiva es tan deliciosa que, a pesar de la pena por Kurt, que le aprieta el corazón y le forma un nudo en la garganta, no puede evitar sonreír interiormente.

— Estaba tan seguro de que…

— Lo sé. No te preocupes, Kurt. Todo va a estar bien. Estoy contigo…

Y Kurt se siente un poco mala persona por sentirse, en parte, aliviado por la denegación de su solicitud. Al menos ahora no tendrá que enfrentarse a Nueva York él sólo, y podrá asegurarse de que su relación con Blaine funciona, porque ahora no habrá distancia alguna que pueda hacer que se resienta.

Y ese pensamiento lo alivia un poco. Porque puede intentar año tras año entrar en la NYADA, pero su relación con Blaine,… eso es algo que no puede esperar.


End file.
